Do you think you could trust insanity?
by Oo.Asura.oO
Summary: New students have arrived at DWMA but for some reason, Kid senses something. What is up with these new kids? What are they hiding? Meet Pierce and Karscia in: Could you trust insanity?


**Hey everyone! So, this fanfic is a little different. I realize some people might not like OCs. But some people also like it. ^.^ So, yes. This is an OC fanfic of SOUL EATER xD. Okay, so this takes place right before Asura spreads his madness over the world, so it should be interesting. ^.^ Also, I hate it when people don't finish their fanfics especially when it's on a cliff hanger ;-; I look at the chapters and when it was last updated, and decide if it's worth reading. :P So, if I don't finish this fanfic (WHICH I WILL BUT JUST IN CASE) I'm really sorry, and just private message me to tell me to get up and start writing again xD **

**Pierce's POV**

I looked at Karsci. "Where's that damn school? I'm tired!" I groaned. She giggled. "Almost there, Pierce. But uh..." She sighed. "You're lost, aren't you?!" I accused her. "W-well not entirely, just maybe a little?" She shrugged. I facepalmed. She giggled again. "Sorry Pierce, but we'll find our way." I crossed my arms. Karsci was a weapon and I was her meister. We've been friends for a while. Actually, since we were kids. She had long brown hair, soft blue eyes, and a smile that could light up a whole city. She always wore a pink pullover with a white shirt underneath, and a white skirt. I on the other hand didn't look as cheerfull. I had raven black hair and green eyes. I wore a long black coat and black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Also, I have a scar on my left cheek, but I'm not sure how it got there.

So, you could say I'm not too "cheery" but whatever. "Hey Pierce! I think I found something!" Karsci shrieked with joy. I looked at where she was pointing. It looked like a jail more then a school. I slumped my shoulders. "Did my mom really send me here?" I asked my self with depression. "I came here by choice, Pierce, and you said you did too." She crossed her arms. "Wha? B-but I never said-" I stammered. "Whatver! Let's go!" She ran ahead of me tugging my arm. "Wait! Karsci! Slow down!" I said, but it was no use. She dragged me towards the creepy building. "But Karsci! I don't wanna go!" I whined. "Oh, silly. You have no choice!" She said.

We arrived at the steps of the school. I stared at her like she was crazy. "You expect me to climb _that?_" I asked her. She nodded and ran ahead. "Karsci!" I called after her. She was already too far ahead. I sighed. I walked all the way up the million? No, billion sets of stairs. I opened the black doors.

**Karsci's POV**

"Karsci?" I heard Pierce call. _Oh yeah, I forgot about his... _Then, I heard sobbing on the floor. _Fear of people. _I thought. I giggled. It's really funny, if you think about it. I found Pierce curled up into a ball on the floor, crying like a baby. "Pierce, come _on." _I said, tapping my foot. "People are watching." I told him. "They're watching? Oh god." He curled into an even tighter ball. I rolled my eyes. I took his foot and dragged him into our first classroom for the day. "Karsci let go! I refuse to go! Are people gonna be there? They're gonna look at me! Karsciiiiii!" He whined all the way there. _Now I know why your mom sent you away... _I thought. "I heard that." he mumbled. "Oops. Sorry!" I giggled. I forgot that since our souls are so connected, that if we're close enough, we can hear each other's thoughts.

I dragged him all the way into the classroom. I threw him into his seat where he burried his head into his arms. "Oh come on, Pierce. You want your classmates to think you're a weirdo?" I asked him playfully. "Aw man, now I'm gonna be the class weirdo! I can't be the class weirdo! That's your job!" He said one hundred percent seriously. I punched him. "Ow," he moaned. I smiled again. "I'm just kidding." I assured him. He nodded. A man in a lab coat with silver hair and glasses stepped in. He grinned. "So, today," he started. He sat in a rolley chair. "we have new students joining us." He chuckled. "Pierce, a meister, and Karsci, his weapon. Karsci, Pierce, why don't you stand up and introduce yourselfs?"

I quickly stood up, brining Pierce along with me. "Come on, Pierce! Get up!" I said. "No, no! I don't want too! Everyone will be looking at me!" I managed to get him on his shaky feet. No, don't get me wrong. Pierce isn't "emo" or anything, but he certainly is something. "Hi everyone!" I chirped. "I'm Karsci, and this scared idiot, is Pierce." I said. "I have three forms of combat modes. One, the demon sword, two, the gun of malice, and three, shield of darkness." I said proudly. Pierce nodded, still not looking up. "And, it's a pleasure to be your new classmate." I bowed. I pushed Pierce down. "Yes, well. I'm professor Stein." The teacher said. "And, wh don't you show us exactly what you and Pierce can do?" He asked me. "Sure thing! But, there's no enemy..." I said. He chuckled. "Why don't you go against Maka and Soul?" He said gesturing towards the sea of students.

"Who and What?" I asked confused. I dragged Pierce to the front of the classroom. "Karsci I cant fight in front of all of these students..." he mumbled. I chuckled. "Don't worry. When we start, you'll do your best, you'll see." I said. A girl and a boy stepped in front of us. The girl smiled. She had light brown hair (lighter then mine) that were pulled into pig tails. she had green eyes. Her partner (soul? was that his name?) had white hair and red eyes. "Hi. I'm Maka and this is Soul." She gestured towards the boy who stared at my chest. Pierce noticed, and twitched. I punched Soul. "Perv." Maka looked at Soul, furious. She pulled out a book from nowhere and smacked his head with it. "COULD YOU QUIT IT WITH THE BOOK ALREADY?!" He yelled at her. "YEAH! WHEN YOU STOP BEING A PERVERT!" She retorted.

"Anyway." Stein interveined. "Let's just get this over with. But, remember Pierce and Karsci. This isn't just a fun game. This is to evaluate your strength." He said. Maka and soul nodded. "Got it! Soul!" Maka said. "On it!" he yelled back. They grabbed each other's hand, and Soul turned into a gigantic red axe. I chuckled. "Go ahead, Karsci." Pierce said. I transformed into Gun of Malice.

**Kid's POV**

_Wow... Her weapon form is amazing and... IT HAS PERFECT SEMMETRY! _It was a black gun with red jems lined up against the side. Also, it had two gigantic spikes, one on the left and one of the right. Suddenly, Pierce gained more confidence then earlier. He wasn't hiding. "Sonic shot!" He yelled. He aimed it at Maka. a black bullet came out. _Wow, his soul is so strong... _Maka barely dodged it. it hit her arm. She staggered. "Maka, are you okay?" Soul asked her. She nodded. "I'm fine." _So persistent... _She raised her axe and slammed it down on Pierce. "Shield of Darkness!" He yelled. Karscia turned into a gigantic black shield. There was a white X on the middle. He blocked the shot entirely. "Now, Karscia, Demon sword mode!" he yelled. "Got it!" She turned into a gigantic black sword. He struck Maka in the back.

Maka gasped and fell to the floor, Soul transforming back into his human form. Pierce and Karsci ran over to her. "Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry! Pierce! You idiot! You weren't supposed to hit that hard, it's just for evaluation!" Karsci yelled at him. I looked at Karsci. For some reason, she looks so familiar... "I-I'm sorry!" Pierce said. "It's fine. I'm okay." Maka smiled. Professor Stein clapped slowly. "What a fast victoy, Pierce and Karsci, you are truly talented." He said. Pierce smiled sheepishly. Karsci grinned. _There's something about her, I just can't put my finger on it... _I thought. _Something... Good? Or is it Evil? _

** Okay, so this was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it. Okay, bye for now!**


End file.
